


Dawn

by linkami1379



Series: The Adventures of Keith and Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage ceremony during battle, judge me all you want, pirates of the caribbean crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkami1379/pseuds/linkami1379
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Keith.” It’s quiet and serious. Keith is instantly attentive to his loudmouthed boyfriend, beside the fact that he is currently blade-deep in a battle they have all been dreading since they became the defenders of the universe. “Will you marry me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abeautifulsirenssong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abeautifulsirenssong/gifts).



> So this would have been for Klance week 2k16 if it... was actually on time for Klance week 2k16. It's also something that I never saw myself writing, because I don't romanticize marriage and all that jazz, but this somehow happened regardless.
> 
> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://bubleboobo.tumblr.com/post/148699161972/inspired-by-that-scene-in-pirates-of-the-caribbean

Chaos isn’t something Lance truly understands until he is twisting and turning in the midst of battle. Galra lead in for attacks on every side while his teammates – his second family- work desperately to push the enemy back. _Protect Pidge,_ they’re working on the control panel, only a few more ticks and the ship will shut down communication to the rest of the fleet. _Have Hunk’s back,_ he’ll lead them into battle with the rest of the fleet. _Defend, defend, defend._ Defend Keith, please _please don’t let anything happen to Keith._

“Lance, watch your right!” Keith shouts into the fray, his irritation thick in the wild air. Lance swings his gun around and knocks down a nearly-successful soldier. Turning back to Keith – _my friend, my lover_ – he sees Keith’s fringe dripping with perspiration, his blade deft and quick. Lance swallows and hefts his gun to aim for the hundredth time. The bodies on the floor are difficult to maneuver around. _It’s not murder._

“Pidge!” Lance barks in desperation. Shiro slips in the blood, catching himself and managing to swing out a leg in a perfect crescent moon, toppling two Galra. 

“Almost there!” Pidge says, typing furiously at their handheld device connected to six wires in the Galra mother ship control panel. Lance growls to himself, glancing at a heaving Shiro and his stubborn Keith, one on each side. _This may be the last time… I fight by your sides._

“Keith,” Lance says, leaping to fight back to back. “Keith,” Lance repeats breathlessly. _I love the way your back arches as you call my name late at night._

“I’m busy,” he snarls back. _I love that you push me to my limits and encourage me when I think I’ve already failed._

“I hate being sentimental,” Lance pants, shooting off a flurry of bullets before pressing into the comforting warmth of Keith’s shoulder blades. “But this looks rather dire.”

“How do you even know that word?” Keith breaks away to pull off an annoyingly impressive spin attack before – _Dios mio_ – returning to Lance’s side. 

“I read!” Lance is lowkey panicking but can’t seem to say anymore for a solid 30 intense seconds. _Inhale, exhale, I love him, inhale._

_This may be the only time._

_This is one of my dreams._

_He knows this._

“Keith.” It’s quiet and serious. Keith is instantly attentive to his loudmouthed boyfriend, beside the fact that he is currently blade-deep in a battle they have all been dreading since they became the defenders of the universe. “Will you marry me?”

_Because I will spend the rest of my life with you regardless._

The fact that Keith doesn’t miss a beat is medal-worthy. “Yes.” He manages a to catch Lance’s eyes for a tick. “You know that.” Fire and ice meld in the electric gaze, sincere and heartfelt and alive and ready. 

They turn back to the melee, slashing and shooting through rows and rows of Galra. It’s sweaty and smells of heat and death. It’s messy, so crowded and the anxiety in Lance’s gut is almost enough to make his hands shake and his body collapse – _but not quite._

“Shiro!” Keith calls. “Shiro! Marry us!” Shiro turns in exasperation, his eyes steely with the heat of battle. 

“Now? Really?” 

“Please?” Lance whines, much too lighthearted for their current situation. The set of his shoulders and hardness of his features display how important the request is. Shiro leaps onto a nearby control panel, snatching a stray gun from a fallen Galra. 

“We gather here today,” Shiro begins, firing madly into the throng, “on this ship,” – Lance snorts – “not only to complete the duty of being paladins of Voltron,” Shiro kicks a Galra in the face and uses his cyber hand to incapacitate three soldiers, “but to also commemorate the union of two of our fellow paladins and companions.” Shiro’s eyes glance over the two, red and blue seamlessly defending and fighting in tandem. “Keith and Lance.” 

“If anyone has a problem with this,” Shiro leaps to another panel _like how is he so graceful it’s annoying_ , “then we don’t give a shit.” 

“Hear hear!” Hunk calls through the intercom. Keith smirks and slices the arm off a nearby Galra, being sure to press into Lance’s back, ensuring _I’m here, I’m here, don’t worry._

“Do you, Keith, take Lance to be your—“ Shiro breaks off to dispose of the gun and leap down in front of Pidge, pushing the oncoming threat of Galra to a safe distance. “-To be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?” 

“I do!” Keith shouts, aggression and violence sparking his attacks. Lance's heart beats loudly in his ears, the lights and sounds amplified by the sound of Keith’s voice. _I think I’m going to be sick, imagine that, puking during battle slash my own ceremony. Classic._

“And do you, Lance—“ Shiro pauses for a moment, avoiding a well-placed attack by a hairs’ breath, “Take Keith to-“

“To be my lawfully wedded husband until death do us part, yes, a thousand times yes!” Lance grits his teeth. “And I’m not gonna let that be today, got it?! We’re fucking living through this! And then we get a honeymoon, you hear me?” Keith exhales roughly, ignoring the wetness in his eyes. 

“Then by the power vested in me,” Shiro continues, breathing heavily between attacks. “I pronounce you husband and husband.” Hunk gives a loud cheer that crackles in the background. _Is it cheesy that I want to see the dawn light your eyes every morning?_

“Now kiss, you idiots,” Shiro shouts before defending Pidge from another group of soldiers. _How many Galra are there, fuck._

“So close! Only five ticks, I swear!” Pidge says, glancing around the wires in determination. _I want to raise a family with you, build a life with you._

“Guys, we’ve only got like, four ticks,” Hunk says with an uneasy voice. 

Lance kicks and shoots and snarls because there is _no way they are getting to him, he is mine and I will not let anyone get to him._

“Just kiss!” Shiro bellows, his Galra hand making bloody designs in the air. Keith swings around, taking Lance with him, and wraps his sword around Lance's back. Lance wonders if time really does stop when those dark, deep lips latch onto his own and seal their vows, root him to reality and fill him with an unstoppable desire to _protect_. Lance wraps his arms around his beloved – _has is already been three years?_ – and continues to shoot into the oncoming Galra, a snarl rising in his throat. Lance feels teeth on his lower lip, eyes opening to slightly cat-like irises, purplish skin and a passion that their enemy should fear more than death itself. _My husband._

“Done!” Pidge shouts, snatching the cords away and leaping to cover Shiro’s back. “Hunk, we’re on our way!” 

“Roger that,” Hunk says. 

They race to their lions that are close enough that it’s not suicide but far enough that running is a necessity. Lance consistently looks behind him for Keith, long legs an advantage but not desired. They race and race, racing together through the stars, eyes taking in each other as if it’s the first time, because they may only have today. This may be The Day, the Last Day, the First Day, the Most Important Day. _But is it even a day?_ Who knows. 

Two men racing through the stars together, their hearts bound for an eternity that could last a second or a hundred light years. 

And when they part ways to enter their lions, Lance catches Keith’s nape and pulls him close, feeds on his lips, the taste of cinnamon, and sends out a prayer to whoever the hell is overseeing all this bullshit - _Let me see him again._

When he does see him, bloody, exhausted and staggering down the ramp, Lance swears that he had never seen anything so stunning. Keith is in his arms before he realizes his feet have moved, clutching at the soiled red fabric as if its wearer may disappear. _Thank you, thank you._ “Thank you,” Lance whispers fervently as Keith gasps and hot tears leave tracks down his pale face. The Red Paladin grasps Lance’s face between his hands, looking at him as though there was nothing more precious or perfect. 

“Where to?” Keith breathes. Lance chokes for a moment, laughing at the pure luck of it all. 

“To infinity and beyond?”

“Yeah,” Keith says, leaning forward to burrow into Lance’s neck. “Only you would quote Buzz Lightyear when asked about honeymoon plans.”

“But you love it,” Lance says as he sinks to the ground, never releasing his lover even when his calves go numb from the crouched position. Keith gives a jerky sigh and shakes his head in mock defeat.

“I do.” He looks up. “I do love it.” Keith gazes directly into Lance’s eyes and they both know. It doesn’t need to be told or confessed or promised right now. “But first stop is the shower, and then bed, because you stink.”

Their bickering can be heard across the castle, reassuring the remaining paladins that they indeed survived the worst battle of their lives. But their soft whispers of devotion and adoration are kept locked in their room, sheltered in their intertwined fingers and nurtured by gentle sighs and kisses. When the newly wedded men drift off into sleep, it is with the knowledge that they may rest easy. That this is not the Last Day. That they will wake to see dawn in each other’s eyes. 

And nothing had ever felt so perfect in such a broken universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I snuck in some Galra!Keith because that is my jam. Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
